


Reminders of the Past

by RukiaK1



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feral, Goku messes up, Hetero, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Multi, Poisoning, Post Buu, Prince and Subject - Freeform, Romance, Sayians, Worry, Yaoi, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku decides that he wants to give something important back to Vegeta for his birthday. Yet, the implications of what he does are something he does not understand. It only takes some time for him to find out the mistake he has made and how it could affect everything and everyone. “Vegeta, wait…take…take me with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Been a while since I've written anything. The next chapter will come up soon, I promise. This was just a little prologue I wanted to get out there.

The damn fool stood about ten feet away from me; he was just watching me. That damn fool had such a sad look, blood staining his clothes and his face. “Vegeta…” He watched me, before he dropped eye contact. I can’t fathom why he’s acting like this, and why… Why are we even so far apart? Things have been off for a while now, but this I cannot explain. The rest must just be a longing of something a lot simpler than it is now. “It’s your Birthday, Bulma told me…”

“So what?” I growl a little bit, he’s acting weird, and I’m not liking it. Something just isn’t _right_. He slowly smiles then, looking at me.

“I asked Kaio-sama for something, just for you.”

“And what is that?!” The way he’s alluding the subject is starting to bother me even more. Something isn’t _right_ , and I want to know _why_ I get this feeling.

“Well…it wasn’t easy.” He hesitates, trying to think over his words. This is nothing like Kakarrot. He’s usually very adamant about things or even expressing things that he shouldn’t. “…I gave you back something you lost. A long time ago.” He took a deep breath and smiled at me. In his eyes I saw the sadness he was repressing. “You can go _home_.”

“Home? What are you- “It clicked in my brain a few moments later. “ _Kakarrot_ _you didn’t_.” I breathed, starting to move forward. “Kakarrot tell me you- “I grab his collar, looking into his eyes. They hold everything and anything in them…. He’s honest. He’s as honest as ever. “Why?” I breathed, looking at him, shaking just a little.

“Because…that’s what you want.” He glances away. “I know it is, you’ve always just wanted to go back there. To where it was simple and where you were in charge of things. Where you were _strong_. You always get so angry because I don’t act the way I should, because we’re the last two. I get it, I really do Vegeta. I don’t…I don’t mean to hurt you like I do. Okay? I just…” He trails off. “I wanted to give you something really important back. I didn’t know what but…Bulma and I talked about it. We talked about what you would want the most….and that’s your race back. But we can’t just bring a whole race to Earth, it wouldn’t work. Especially one like ours… So I…So I spoke to Kaio-sama and we figured it all out…” He took a deep breath, silent for a bit as I got a chance to process all of this.

“You know what this means.” I won’t let go of his collar just yet… There is no way I could. He’s going to try and flee, I can feel it in him. “ _Kakarrot_ ,” I hiss at him, “you _know_ what this means!” He bits his lip before he looks at me.

“Yeah, I know. But…it’s already happened. And it was agreed upon, I didn’t just make the wish you know… So it’s okay. It’s okay for you to go home.”

“Damn.” I hiss out again, before I yank him down closer to me. “You think I’m the only one going back huh? Is that your intention? To get rid of me? Is there something I did!?” He’s pissing me off, and I want to… I want to just punch his lights out. He honestly just doesn’t get it.

“No! That’s not what I want at all!” I watch the sadness return to his eyes. “Just listen to me for a moment okay, Vegeta!?” He frowns, looking at me. “I was trying to do this because you…you always seemed like you really wanted to go back! And you know I can’t so I- “

“Tch.” I let go, looking at him, letting my eyes harden. “You’re an idiot, Kakarrot.” I turn around, starting to leave. “I’ll get ready to leave then but I’m going to warn you now…” I turn to face him, watching a confused look flutter across his face for a brief moment. He doesn’t know what I’m about to say.  “It won’t be the same. The life you try to live after I leave won’t be the same, Kakarrot.” He seems to get more confused just by that. I let out a bitter chuckle. “Things will change now that you’ve done this. I’m sure you already know that things are changing.” I finally get that feeling I’ve had for a while now. “How long, Kakarrot? How long since you brought our home world back?”

“H-huh? O-oh um…” He was counting on his fingers before pouting a little bit. “…. I think about two weeks.” Yes, that explains a lot.

“Haven’t you felt it then, Kakarrot? It explains _so_ much to me, you know.” I step forward towards him again. He blinks a little bit, looking almost confused as I start to move closer. “The pull I keep feeling…and I know you have to be feeling it too, don’t you Kakarrot?” He makes a small sound as I quicken my pace. I had thought about leaving him like this, confused and maybe even a little scared. No, that’s not going to get my point across to him. _“Kakarrot.”_ I hiss, stopping in front of him. His confusion has turned to something else, fear. I can see it flitter across his face and right into his eyes. He stares at me for a little bit before softly speaking.

“Vegeta…” He hesitates then, but I can see that he has a question for me. “Do you…are you…” He hesitates, not sure how to go about this. I know that he can’t begin fathom what he’s really done.

“Kakarrot…” I chuckle a little then and shake my head, looking downward. “Be ready for what you have caused. I cannot stop it and neither can you.” I start to leave then, that is the most he’s going to get out of me. Why bother with anything else? It wasn’t like he would actually understand it.

“Vegeta!” He calls out but I leave with that notion. From what I understand. I have about a few days until the space ship will be ready… Of course, that doesn’t account for it being ready yet. However, I don’t suppose Bulma would just sent me away like that either.

_x-x-x-x_

I wasn’t wrong, that is, about when I was leaving. A few days was all it took for the ship to be stocked and ready for departure. In that time, I had grown back my tail and gained a bit of power as well. The system of the sayian people was slowly starting to redevelop as the planet did. It was taking time for it to reach earth so the effects were still premature.  Yet, I knew that it would be enough to affect Kakarrot as well. “Alright…” I look at Trunks who just shifts on one foot, he wants to come. I know he does but it is not the time for him to meet his Grandfather. I kneel down. “Trunks, get stronger, and one day I will take you with me. Alright?” I murmur, being gentle with him. He will not see me again for…well I suppose a very long time. It could be months, or years… But considering the trip itself will take time, the latter is the better option. Bulma smiles at me gently, and I kiss her cheek. We have not been in a relationship for some time now, but she deserves that much from me. “It is time for me to go then.” I turn but a sudden spark of Ki stops me. I turn my head, watching the sky.

“Is something wrong?” Bulma frowns, looking with me. “Ah…” She spots him as I do. Kakarrot flies down and stops himself just barely in front of me. I can see the look on his face, fear and pure sadness.  

“Vegeta.” He hesitates for a moment before he shifts on one foot just as Trunks did. I watch his tail, something I have never seen before, rise off of him and flick. He seems uncomfortable almost, trying to find words he has never said. “…please take me with you.”

“Eh, Goku?” Bulma blinks, taking a step forward. Her hand lifts off of Trunks’ head and she has a look of worry that crosses her face. “Goku what’s going on?” She murmurs and he looks at her for a moment before holding onto his head. I watch his legs shake before he is kneeling before me, biting his lip hard.

“Please…please just take me with you Vegeta…” His body trembles, this is out of character for him.

“Why should I?” I ask him, watching his eyes flicker to his hands.

“It’s not safe for me here…” He whispers…

“Safe for you? Kakarrot what is the meaning of- “I stop myself. I know the answer to my question. _“Shit.”_ I breathe. I had not even taken this into account before. Before I had just referred to the roles of our people not…not this. 


	2. The Pin Needle Falls

Bulma watched Kakarrot with an uncertainty in her eyes. She knew that there was an exchange that she had missed, something she just wasn’t understanding. I wasn’t about to fill her in, instead I was more worried about the fact I had missed. Something so fundamental that it had truly escaped me.  “You know that we may never come back here.” I was being clear with him; I did not have the time for him to decide halfway there that he wished to leave. His tail swished and then wrapped tight around his waist.

“I know…” His voice shows the ache that he’s feeling. The ache he has from having to leave his family… Leave his friends… Yet, we both know that he has no choice in this matter.

“…” I let him process this all, even though he has already ‘agreed’ to what I said. He is hesitating in all of this, but the truth is a harsh one.

“Can one of you please explain to me what’s going on?” She speaks finally, the woman is watching us with careful eyes. “Goku…what’s going on?” She moves closer but I reach out and stop her hand from touching him.

“Don’t.” She looks at me and something flashes across her face. I don’t know if I should worry or if I should move aside.

“Vegeta- “

“Don’t.” I repeat, hoping that she will understand. She stops though and gently lowers her hand.

“Why?” She murmurs, wanting to console her friend. I have to sigh and pause, thinking of the best words. Something too rough and she’ll be alarmed.

“Do not forget, Kakarrot is a sayian as I am. He however, hit his head as a young child and lost his sayian way. However,” I have to hesitate, “that is not the whole story.” She looks troubled already, but I continue with my words. “Around that same time I suspect that it was when Vegetasei was destroyed. If he hit his head and Vegetasei was lost…so was he. If the planet had lived there is a chance, he would have retained his memories eventually. . . Completing the mission he was sent here for and trying to find a way to get home. The sayian instinct would have come back stronger due to the fact that he had lost it before…and now…” I watch her starting to piece my words together. She looks at me before her eyes close just a little bit.

“I get it.” She cuts me off from saying anymore. She looks at me, before touching my cheek. “Take care of him, Vegeta… I’ll take care of Chi-Chi and the boys…is there…is there any chance you will come back?” She looks hopeful, but I cannot give her the answer she wants.

“I do not know. It is possible that once we land there we will find mates and take separate courses. As his sayian instincts come back…I am unaware if he will…” I hesitate. “If he will retain his _human_ memories.”

“He could forget us?” She looks…horrified. “Forget his sons…forget his wife? All of it?” She whispers, but I cannot reassure her of anything else. Kakarrot twitches and I kiss her cheek as a final farewell.

“Kakarrot, let us go.” He looks up and for a moment his eyes widen…yet he nods. He is closer to me than needed as we walk to the ship. He has nothing with him but the clothes on his back and I sigh. “Woman!” She looks up at me. “…. can you retrieve some things for him? Tell his wife that he is staying with me for a time, until we have left.” The last thing he needed was that blasted woman getting in his way.

“…yeah. I can do that. I’ll be back as fast as possible. I’ll also grab more provisions since it’s now two of you…wait there…” I nod and take Kakarrot inside, to get him settled in. Luckily it was built with two rooms, but it would still be cramped with the two of us. “Kakarrot,” He looks at me, his eyes uncertain, “I will teach you our way of life…and about our home… So it is not too much of a culture shock to you…” He nods, and I notice he has hardly said a word now. “Kakarrot…go rest. We will leave when we have more clothes and provisions…”

“Vegeta…” He trails off for a moment before looking at me. His head drops when he makes eye contact with me. “You’re the…prince right?” His words come out slow, which is unlike him.

“Yes, I am…you know this Kakarrot.” He sighs a little bit.

“When we land, I will never see you again will I?” I blink, having never put thought into that. I pause before clearing my throat.

“That’s absurd.” He looks up quickly, looking into my eyes. I continue before he gets a chance to speak, “you’re powerful Kakarrot. When we arrive on Vegetasei, there will be many sayians wishing to court and mate you. However, you have not been immersed in our culture.  I cannot just allow you into society knowing that. You will stay in the palace despite any objections from my Father or your family. You will be safest there until you can understand our way of life…and your place in it. If I have my way you will remain in the palace despite what happens, even when you acquire a mate.” He almost seems bewildered by my words.

“I thought I was just some third-class sayian.” The words make me flinch inwardly and I sigh.

“Yes, you were born a third class. However…you will be the most powerful sayian on that planet. And you have earned living in the palace for the rest of your life. Depending on my Father’s response to this I could even bring in your family…” He is watching me carefully, his tail giving a twitch to show that he was listening. “…I do not think he will disagree. You are powerful, Kakarrot…and you can easily be an elite on our planet.” I wasn’t lying of course, he could. Perhaps even a royal bodyguard if I pull enough strings. He would do well at that, especially if it just meant he was around me periodically. He wouldn’t have to feel pressured to fit in, in that sense. Kakarrot nods then before he flicks his tail some.

“One other…question…” He pauses, the change he’s experiencing from our planet being back must really be affecting him.

“Yes?” I question, and he looks up at me with uncertainty, choosing his words carefully.

“I really know nothing about our race or even my family… If I’m honest I’m already doubting that I can do this…” He sighs a little bit, his tail dropping. “Do you think I can?” He finally gets to his question, and to be honest… I’m not sure I have a ready answer prepared for that.

“Yes.” I say it without any hesitation. Even if that is not the correct answer in the end, it is the answer that he needs to hear. “Now go rest, it’ll be a long journey. I expect you to be well rested and stop worrying so much about everything.” He blinks before nodding, leaving the main room. I sigh a little and sit down in a chair nearby to wait for Bulma. She won’t take long, knowing her. Yet, I wish she was already back. I am starting to understand why Kakarrot is worrying so much, and I know he has fair points. This will be a new experience for both of us, but he has never had one to rely on to begin with. I know that he will have a hard time adjusting to being on his home planet.

_x-x-x-x_

The woman had brought clothes, food, and other necessary supplies with her when she returned. We put everything up before she looked at me gently. She took one of my gloved hands and held it for a few moments. “Take care of him, and take care of yourself.” She murmured. “I’ll take care of everything here, but please tell me if you come back…for any reason.” I look at her gently before kissing her cheek.

“I know….” She smiles gently before leaving the space craft. I sigh, sitting down. Carefully I hit the button to start our course. It will take time to reach Vegetasei…but in the end I can only hope that it will be worth it.

_x-x-x-x_

“Vegeta…” I look up as I hear the younger sayian’s voice. He has finally woken up from his “nap”, and looks to be hungry. “We should make something to eat…” I was right, but I was also hungry so I had no argument.

“Yeah.” I get up, watching him shuffle to the kitchen area. “What do you want, Bulma brought us a lot more than what I originally had here.” He blinks and looks over at me, before tilting his head. I know he will eat anything you put before him.

“Hmn…just hungry.” I huff at the response but work on grabbing various things that Bulma packed for us. She knew how much to pack thankfully, to fill the both of us. He watches me with a curious look, wanting to know what I’m doing. He sits down nearby and I toss a box over to him.

“Then eat that for the moment. We’ll have a more proper meal later…you slept for almost ten full hours.” He blinks, looking up from the box he is opening.

 “Really? It was that long?” He passed to think about that, before shaking his head some. “That was the best I’ve slept in a while, honestly.” He admitted as he finally got to the food inside the box. “I guess I really needed it.”

I sit down, grabbing my own box of food. “Why haven’t you been sleeping?” He blinks before smiling a little nervously.

“Erm, Chi-Chi and I have just been having more arguments lately…” Then he trailed off. “But I guess I won’t be seeing her again…huh?” He murmured softly, resting his head on one of his hands. I lean back, sighing a little bit.

“Was there a reason you two were arguing more?” He scowls at this notion and looks at me.

“Yeah! She always gets angry when I want to train one of the boys! It’s not like I _make_ them train with me or anything! And then she got angry because Goten has been hanging out with Trunks rather than studying! It’s unnatural for a kid that age to be learning…. calculus? That was the book she was waving about when she was angry…. But either way Gohan was telling her that it was a little too much for Goten…and somehow it became an issue of me training them instead of them studying… Gohan always has his nose in books anyways.” He pouts more, having forgotten about the box of food. “Then she told me to get out until they were done with their homework…so I waited outside for who knows how long! She didn’t even tell me when dinner was done or when they were going to bed! I spent the night outside because I didn’t want to make things worse…” I scowl as I listen to him.

“Why do you stay with her Kakarrot? Or… _stayed_ with her?” He looks at me before he leans back. He’s trying to think of a logical answer to that question.

 “.... well I mean, I had Gohan with her…and then Goten…” He trails off, still trying to think about that. “I guess…well…you know, Vegeta. At one point in time I did love her. I did, but I think after Gohan was born things got a little rough between us. I was going to be there for Gohan no matter what but…things just weren’t the same. She was always uneasy about me being around him when he was a baby, because she was worried I would do something to him… And then when Raditz came I think her fears were kind of confirmed. When I came back, you know, after fighting you and Nappa… She was really sweet and nice. However, she was continuously more worried about Gohan and his studies. I guess I can’t expect any less of her, that’s just how she is… But…it was also around then she got… scared of me I think.” He looks at me, frowning some. “I think when she found out I was a sayian it affected how she felt about me. She had always thought I was this really kind and nice person, but she also always thought I was human…. I thought things would be okay but… When the androids and cell happened… We just had more of a disconnect….” He closed his eyes a little bit. “I fell out of love with her, no matter how much I wanted to make things work. I didn’t want Gohan to go through something like that, I had seen before how it could affect a child…

“But then you know. I died. Again. This time I didn’t really think I would be coming back. But Buu happened and I did end up coming back. This time I had another son, Goten… He was so small and fragile when I first met him. He was so excited to meet me though, and excited to be around all of the fighters in the stadium…” He smiles then, thinking about his youngest. “But…she was even more protective of Goten than Gohan. Despite everything I did, she was worried that _I would take another one of her sons away_ _from her_ … I don’t know why she couldn’t let them do what they wanted. We had a really bad fight the night after everything was settled…. … …” He closes his eyes. “I hit her. Vegeta, I hit her.”

 “Kakarrot?” I murmur, watching his eyes slide closed. I didn’t ask for this whole explanation but, honestly, I am glad he is telling me this. That bitch of a woman infuriated me enough, but now I’m more pissed than I was before.  

“I hit her, and she was scared.” He looks up at me, before his eyes fall. “That’s when the problems escalated beyond my control. I wasn’t able to keep my instincts down starting around then. I wanted to protect my sons from how she was acting, I could care less about myself. So I stayed. I stayed for them, this whole time. I was selfish when I wasn’t there, because they probably needed me there for them…” He ran a hand through his hair. “…you know I thought this birthday gift would be great for you. Something that you’ve wanted for years… But in the end it seems that I was just being selfish again. I needed a way out, and this is one hell of a selfish way to- “I put my gloved hand over his mouth, shaking my head.

“Kakarrot that’s enough.” I murmur gently. “You’re not selfish. You had no idea that this was going to happen. If anything you did not know your instincts would kick in…or that your tail would grow back…or even that…well that your _mission_ was going to hit you at full force. You certainly had no intention of coming back with me… That’s why you were so sad when you told me, I’m not stupid.”

He looks at me, before he sighs a little bit. “Vegeta, this time you’re wrong. I was…I was sad because…I wasn’t going with you.” I blink, and lean back. I want to hear more about this. “I mean…I know I’m not a proper sayian or anything…in fact I’m pretty bad at being one as far as I know…but... but…” He hesitates. “You were my link to something I didn’t know. And I really like to spar with you, no one else is strong enough too…you know?” He sighs a little bit, shifting the weight of his head. “I also wanted to learn about my culture…and how it works…and my family. Besides Raditz, I’ve never met any of them… I’m just really excited for all of it! But I had reason to stay on Earth. My kids being my main concern, because I didn’t want to leave them behind… But… When Chi-Chi touched me last night… Even though she barely did… I was about ready to claw off her face. Not because of an argument, but just…from her being around me. I guess it snapped into place at that point in time…” He hesitates, like he’s worried about continuing with his words. “…I remembered what I was sent to Earth to do. Just the _scent_ that she gave off rallied me up. I left after that, I didn’t want to actually do something I would regret. Gohan and Goten tried to follow me but I told them to go back and eat dinner… I didn’t want to tell them the truth, Vegeta…” All of this is a lot for me to take in, something I wasn’t expecting to come of Kakarrot coming with me. Yet, I suppose there is a lot about him that I honestly just do not know. Even if I think I do, there is still a lot I have to learn.

“I knew then…that my only choice was to come with you. If I had stayed on Earth…I suppose I would have been compelled to complete my mission. I don’t…I don’t really want to admit that, but I know it’s true. I don’t think that anyone could have stopped me, save my sons…and Trunks. But it would have still taken a lot… I didn’t want to risk that. But…I also wanted to come. There wasn’t much hesitation in my thought about coming here, I’ll admit. I didn’t want to leave Gohan and Goten, but… I’m ready for something new. And starting off fresh seems like a good plan…” He remembers then that he has food. I watch him starting to eat it, but he still seems distracted. “That is pretty selfish isn’t it?”

I sigh, leaning backward in the chair I sit. “Kakarrot, I don’t think you’re being selfish. As a matter of fact, I believe that you are doing what you think is _right_. That is hardly being selfish. To be honest, I never thought that the woman was good for you. She was always holding you back and trying to make you something that you weren’t.” I huff just a little bit. “It wasn’t...I don’t think that it was good for you. Being away from her is a good thing, and your sons can make their own choices. If they choose to come to our planet, that is their own decision. If they choose to stay, that is their own decision. Bulma will handle all of that. Don’t worry about it, Kakarrot. Understood?” He looks at me before he smiles just a little bit.

“Yeah yeah, okay I get it…” He murmurs gently and then keeps eating. “I’ll try to not worry about it.” I sigh some and watch him for a time. I honestly had not assumed he would be coming with me; I had assumed that I would be going on my own back to Vegetasei. Even if at times he’s a dimwit and pisses me off, I cannot say I am angry about him coming with. If anything I am thrilled at the idea of showing him our sayian culture.

_x-x-x-x_

Kakarrot has been quiet on this trip so far. Out of the seven days I have spent with him, our only true conversation happened the first day on the ship. Our schedules are different, as we tend to hardly see one another. Yet, still, I suspect that he is also avoiding me. He does not tend to openly try to speak with me any longer or even ask questions about our roots. I will have to start teaching him soon, but I don’t know if he’s ready. “Vegeta.” I turn my head away from the screen that is mapping how long it will take to reach Vegetasei. I watch the uncertainty in his movements as he approaches me. “Vegeta…” He repeats before he sits down next to me. “I don’t feel that well…” He murmurs, and I blink. I reach over and touch his head as Bulma had done for Trunks and myself.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gotten sick. I don’t know if she gave us medication or not.” I murmur. Sayians do not often get sick, besides like humans, the average cold can. However, some diseases have whipped out several hundred Sayians in some cases. We are always careful when it comes to illnesses, but not always can Earth medication help either. As far as I was aware, Kakarrot had hardly suffered from any illnesses. And if he did, they were all Earth ones. Nothing that he should worry about. He makes a small sound, and I can feel the tender fever starting. I sigh a little bit, looking at him gently. “Kakarrot, is this why you’ve been sleeping so much? How long have you been feeling like this?”

“…I don’t know. Maybe four days or so… At first I thought I just needed to catch up on sleep but now…” He makes another sound. His tail droops as he speaks, but I’m not too surprised. He appears to have caught something and it’s one of the first _space colds_ he has ever had.

“You’ll be okay. The first one I caught, Nappa had to take care of me. I will tell you now that he wasn’t very good at it.” I snort and then sigh a little bit. “I’m going to check to see if we have any medications. If we don’t we may have to stop on a planet and try to acquire some.” I move to leave but he grips onto my hand tightly.

“I think...” He trails off, his grip getting tighter.

“Kakarrot?” I murmur, moving closer to him. I touch his cheek, trying to gather if it’s safe to leave him be. He’s starting to look worse as I look at him. “…okay…look…stay right here, I’ll be back in a few moments. But you don’t look well enough to stand back up.” He grips on still, and I sigh. “Kakarrot I will force you to let go of my hand. And you _know_ that I will. So don’t make me. I need to know if we can treat this or not.”

“…I don’t think it’s a cold…” He whispers then, before looking at me. “I think…” And he tries to stand before stumbling. I move quickly to catch him; glad he was still gripping onto my hand.

“Kakarrot?!”


	3. The Sickness

I had laid Kakarrot down in his bed, but getting him to release my hand was an entirely different matter. I let out a small sigh, watching him sleep. He seems to be peaceful in his sleep, above all else. However, I cannot guarantee that there isn't something wrong with him. He defiantly had a fever of sorts, but I am not sure what he has. That is, he also brought up to me, before he passed out, that he wasn't sure it was a cold. "Kakarrot…" I mumble a little bit, wanting to know what was going on. If he wasn't unconscious, that is, then I could get an answer from him. However, he's not awake, which means I'll have to find another way to figure out what he could have meant. I growl a little now, thinking about how weak this man has made me become. Before I would never have acted like this, there would have been no need to worry about him. He would have been _fine_ had I left him alone. Yet now, I cannot be sure he will even survive the night.

"If it's not an illness what could it be!" I growl a little, starting to pace back and forth. "Damn it Kakarrot, you need to wake up." I look over at the man, who is still unconscious. I wish to smack him if anything…try and wake him up in any fashion. Yet, I cannot risk making him worse. Whatever has happened to him, could, and probably will affect me as well. I take another look at him, making my decision. I walk out of his room and over to the control panel. I had hoped to make this a surprise, but I can tell now that I cannot wait that long. I sit down in the 'captain' seat as they referred to it, and started to work on the control panel. Eventually, my work pays off.

" _This is a private communication. You are not allowed to authorize it. Please- "_

"Don't you dare shut off the communication with me." I hiss at the person running the response system. "I need to speak with my Father. And if you need proof of my identity, turn on video feeds! Your _prince_ will not be humiliated like this!" The video feeds quickly switch on and the horrified worker sees my face. She _knows_ that I am not messing around. "Now, let me speak to my father."

_x-x-x-x_

"What is the meaning of this? I am busy, I do not have time for some idle chit-chat when I need to be reforming this planet. There are other duties- "I see him on the screen, speaking to the woman who answered me. His words are intended to be harsh and the precedent to a form of punishment. How pointless, as this is actually important.

"Father." I warn him of my presence. His head turns in a fraction of a second to look at the screen. "I believe that my message does hold _some_ importance, don't you?" I ask, and he clears his throat.

"My son." He speaks, stepping up to the screen. "I did not…expect you to…" He swallows. "I thought you were dead. You did not come back to the planet and I could not find you anywhere near."

I snort. "You didn't look far enough, Father. I am on my way to the planet now, but I request a medical crew to meet the ship I am in."

"Has something happened, my son?" He looks confused, and perhaps even worried. "Are you alright?" I snort, I wouldn't be talking to him if I wasn't alright.

"I am quite alright Father, but I have someone who requires medical attention."

I watch my Father give me a scowl. "We're not wasting the precious recourses that we just got back on whomever-"

"Father listen to me." I growl at him, my eyes getting dark. "I have another sayian on my ship. He _needs_ medical attention, and I expect to get it from him. For the last ten years he has been the only other sayian alive. He is _strong_ Father. We cannot afford to lose him!" My father watches me, before he lets out a long sigh. "I do not lie to you Father. His strength is something we cannot afford to lose."

"…" He sighs, before he nods. "Alright, my son, I will send a medical ship to meet you half way. Is there a chance of- "He stops, and I blink.

"Father?" Before I turn upon hearing a sound. Kakarrot stands there, his face red, and he's holding onto his arm. "Kakarrot, get back to bed. You're ill."

"B-but…" He makes a small noise, a whine almost. He looks as if he will collapse at any moment. "V-Vegeta I think it's something else." He looks at me, his eyes a little glazed over. "…I…I…" He hesitates despite how sick he looks. I scowl, motioning to my Father to wait a few moments. I get up off of my seat and walk over to him.

"Kakarrot, out with it! You look as if you will collapse at any moment!" I snap at him and he flinches a little.

"Before…before…I left…d-despite lashing out at her… I ate a last meal…with them…" He trails off a little bit, closing his eyes. I can tell that he's not feeling good, and whatever he's about to say will likely piss me off even more than I am already.

"What happened Kakarrot?" I force my tone to be a little calmer than before. For some reason he seems a lot more uneasy when I'm yelling or loud. "You know you can tell me."

"I…I'm not completely sure." He admits softly. "But she was talking about something. I wasn't paying…well…too much attention. I was mostly just trying to keep my instincts under control…but…I do remember one thing she said… It was…It was to Goten. _"Don't worry dear, your Father will be staying home a lot more soon enough"_ …I…I guess I just didn't think about it before, you know? I wasn't really concerned about it… I was going to leave with you…. Well I hoped to…" He trails off for a moment and closes his eyes again. "But…you know….thinking about it….I was going to tell you before…I think she may have done something to the food I ate…" He looks at me through a very small opening. "And if…if she did…she's probably…" He trails off and winces some. His knees buckle, but I catch him the second later. I hold onto him gently, sighing a little bit. He feels warm, but I know that's not a good thing.

"Kakarrot…let's get you back to bed… We'll figure something out." He moves an arm up to grip onto me. He's taller, and I know he is, so this position is a little hard to hold him in. "Kakarrot, you're going to have to let go. I can take you back to bed." However, he only grips onto me harder. I know he wants to say something, but he's likely too weak to.

"…I don't want to go back." There is a break in his voice and it's so quiet that it was hard for me to hear. "I don't want to go back." He repeats it before his body goes limp against mine. To think Earth's strongest warrior would be taken out so easily… I sigh a little and shift enough so I can lift him up in my arms. His head falls against my chest after I finally get him positioned there in my arms.

"My son." I turn my head instead of walking forward to where Kakarrot's room is.

"One second Father, I need to lay him down in bed." I start to walk away then, holding Kakarrot close in my arms. He makes a soft sound, and I feel a tighter grip on me. I wasn't even aware that he was still somehow holding onto me. I sigh a little as I bring him to his bed. He curls up against me, and I sigh softly. I try and set him down but he honestly just doesn't want to let go of me. "Kakarrot…I need to attend to some matters…so we can help you." I manage to get one arm away and I run a hand through his hair. He makes a small sound and accepts that I am going to let go. Eventually the grip ends and I leave him there, resting. My Father is still waiting for me when I come back to the screen.

"How long until you arrive here on Vegetasei?" I look over at the countdown, taking into consideration any stops that we may have to make.

"We should arrive within the month."

"How bad do you believe his condition is?" I hesitated at this, I'm honestly not sure. I don't know what could happen to him. There is no way for me to tell exactly what happened to him. She could have done _anything_.

"He has been sleeping often for the last few days. He hasn't been like himself since the day we left either. That was also one of the last times we held a conversation in some time." My Father watches me for a good moment or so, before he lets out a soft sigh. I know he is contemplating what he should do.

"I do not know if a medical ship will help. It is possible that it will not reach you in time in any case. What will you do then?" A growl comes involuntarily from my throat. I do not intend to lose Kakarrot over something so trivial.

"I do not know what I would do. To see a warrior so strong taken down by some kind of _poison_ just…it pisses me off!" I hiss, and my Father seems a little taken aback by how I responded.

"…" He takes a deep breath, "My son, listen to me. I believe that if it was meant to kill him, it would have already done so. Yet, from what I heard of your conversation… It's possible that it just takes some help to get better….it goes against every part of my being, but perhaps all you can do is watch over him."

"Watch over…" I groan a little bit at the thought. Yes, taking care of Kakarrot is _defiantly_ something I want to do. "Alright." I agree though, knowing that losing him is the worst of those two options by far. "…I guess in that case you don't need to send a medical ship. We will land within the month." I move to cut the connection but he holds up a hand.

"There is one other matter my son." I sigh a little bit; I can only imagine what he's about to tell me. Whatever it is, I wish he would wait until we actually land.

"Yes?" I ask, leaning on one hand.

"I believe I have the right to ask you where you have been for the last ten years." He wants an answer; he is not _asking_ me to tell him.

"A planet known as Earth." I sigh some, "that planet is off limits for invasion Father. I have reasons and I will have the time to tell you when we land. For now, I believe I have a poisoned Sayian to deal with- "

"So he is a Sayian, not some other kind of species." My father muses and I snort.

"Of course he is!" I sigh, running a hand through my hair again. "In fact he is one of the most powerful sayians you will ever meet, Father. But again, that is for another time." I move to cut the channel again but he speaks before I can.

"You have many things to tell me, _Vegeta_. Your Mother and I will await your arrival with a festival." And I cut the line before he gets a chance to say any more. I growl a little bit. It has been _years_ since I have seen my Mother. And by that, I had not seen her since I was the age of three.

"Damn him." I hiss before stalking back to Kakarrot's room.

_x-x-x-x_

Kakarrot sleeps for most of the time, but his sleep isn't always peaceful. From time to time he tosses and turns, whimpering and crying out. It's in those times that I'm not sure what to do about him. My touch soothes him for a time, but it doesn't last for long. He gets unnerved easily when I am not nearby. Even if that includes eating or simply leaving for a moment. I have never _taken care_ of anyone before. I am finding this harder and harder as the days go on.

As the days pass, we get closer to Vegetasei. I worry that he will not get ready by the time we land, or even get worse. However, despite everything, his night terrors appear to be the worst thing so far. He wakes sometimes and all he gets out is a breathless whimper. I have made him food before, trying to make him stay strong, and he will eat…from time to time anyways. However, he still appears to be weak.

"Vegeta…" I hear a soft murmur from him, and I turn to look at him from my seat near the bed. I sigh a little bit, trying to quiet him. It's best for him to rest, I know that… "Vegeta…" He repeats my name, and I have a mind to smack him on the head.

"You need to keep rest-"

"That's all I've been doing…" He shifts a little bit to look at me better. "I think…I think that I'm getting better…"

"Your night terrors haven't gotten any better." I calmly state. "Thus, I don't think you really have gotten any better." He makes a sound at me, almost like a whine.

"Those aren't…those aren't…all…" He trails off. "A lot of those are because I'm scared." He admits these words softly, and looks away from me after. "...you know…of a lot of things..." He moves to try and get up but I gently stop him with my hands.

"You haven't gotten up much, are you sure about it now?" His eyes give off a shine as he looks back at me. I won't ask him what his fears are. That is a bit too much for him right now. I never expected to see someone like Kakarrot so beat down. It is nothing like him. He smiles at me though, nodding to my words.

"Yeah, I think I could use it…don't you? I know we land in a week and a half…I've heard you counting… If I don't now…then things will be harder when we get there." I sigh, but nod. He isn't wrong.

"I still don't know what she did to you. That could mean that you are not able to move as you want still." He smiles though, confident in himself.

"Vegeta, I know you've been taking care of me to help fix it. You've done a lot, and I'm grateful that you have! I think…I think that was what I needed." He looks forward at the door. "Chi-Chi probably wanted to _prove_ to me…well prove that she was still a good wife. And that I needed her when something bad happened. But in the end you ended up taking care of me!" He smiles, before his face gets a light tint of red. "Oh…" Then he shakes his head to dismiss whatever he thought of. I raise a brow at him, and he just smiles sheepishly. "It's nothing…"

"If you say so Kakarrot…" I get up as well, watching him take a careful few steps. He does appear to be doing better. "…I think you have improved."

He gives another sheepish smile. "…sometimes when you would fall asleep I would walk around and try to get a grip of everything..." He says softly. "I wanted to get better as fast as I could. It's not right that you had to take care of me so much. After all, this whole thing was supposed to be a present to you!" I blink before lightly tapping him on the head.

"…oh shut up. It's already been done, so just leave it at that." He blinks a little before giving a slow nod.

"…okay…." But I know he won't drop it there. At some point he will attempt to repay me. "…um…I'm going to go bathe alright?" He blushes a little. "I know I haven't in a while…" It's true but I have been making sure he's at least tolerable enough to smell.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." He nods a little before heading to the connecting bathroom. I sigh, watching his tail flick up in the air. I know he won't be fully capable by himself for a time, but it's good enough for now. I stand up, my tail wrapping gently around me. I need to eat something, and I'll heat something up for Kakarrot as well. I know he has not had a full meal in some time…due to whatever that woman had done to him.

_x-x-x-x_

"...geta…Vegeta…." I groan, opening my eyes. I blink a few times, trying to register where I am…and who was calling my name. Kakarrot stands there, blinking a few times. He only wears a towel around his waist, somehow keeping it up with his tail. He grins when he sees that I am awake. "You're okay! That's good." I lift my head, looking around a little. I knew I had come to the kitchen area to make something to eat… I do not recall laying my head down and falling asleep.

"…hn… Go put some clothes on, Kakarrot." He gives a small pout before nodding. "I'll make dinner…"

"And where did that get you before?" He grins at me, and I snort at his answer.

"I suppose I was tired, that's all." I mumble, but I'm not sure exactly what happened…

"…why don't you go sleep?" He frowns a little bit. "You've been watching over me instead of getting all the sleep you need-"

"And what if something bad happens to- "

"…I know I was weak before and out of it…but you and I both know that I can handle myself. Now go get some sleep, Vegeta." He makes it clear that I can't argue with him.

"…fine." I grunt. "But if something bad _does_ happen, you cannot hold me accountable." I huff and leave him there. I know he watches me as I go back to my room…but at this time I can care less. I pull off my clothes and climb into the bed, situating my tail as I do. "He better not collapse." I mutter before closing my eyes. It has been rare this trip that I have slept in my bed… It is nice to be able to tonight…

_x-x-x-x_

When I wake up, something doesn't seem right. I do not know why I feel this way, but my undisturbed sleep has come to an end for a reason. I slink out of my bed, carefully maneuvering my steps. I make my way into Kakarrot's room, seeing his form asleep in his bed. Nothing appears to be wrong, but I am not put at ease by this. I slip over to his bed without making a sound, and test to see if he is breathing. I can see barely that he is, but that is also how he sleeps. I sigh a little, turning to head back to my room. He makes a small sound, and I pause for a moment.

"…. _stop…_ " The word comes out strained. " _I'm sorry…_ " More pain than before. I had not always listened to what he would say during a night terror. As he would often repeat himself sometimes and make no sense. Yet tonight he is clear…and whatever it is…it brings him pain. " _I'm sorry!"_ He flings an arm and then quickly recoils it into himself. " _I'm sorry…"_ A slight sob comes out of him… Gently I move so I can touch his shoulder, reassuring him that everything is alright. I have never found myself so gentle with him, or with anyone other than my family. He calms after I do so, and I know he has gone bac to sleep…

"You're alright, Kakarrot." I murmur gently. "No one will be hurting you like whatever you are dreaming…" I then gently move to leave his room, yet I am stopped. "Kakarrot?" I turn my head to see his tail wrapped around my arm. "Hn." I sigh a little before moving to sit down next to his bed. I wish to get more sleep in my room, but it seems as if that is almost impossible as of right now. "I will find a way for you to repay me…at some point." I murmur, before trying to find a more comfortable positon where I sit.

_x-x-x-x_

When my eyes open, I notice I am no longer sitting next to Kakarrot's bed. Rather I am back in my room, under my bedsheets. There is no evidence of how much time has passed, but I know that I have been sleeping here for some time. I climb out of my bed and head toward the common area of the ship. He is sitting on the couch, nestled into a pillow and blanket that Bulma provided. It is one of the softer blankets that she had purchased some months ago. I had taken to them due to the softness and the resemblance of furs. He lifts his head when he feels my presence, and smiles just a little.

"Breakfast is on the table." He says gently. "It might be a little cold now."

"Did you bring me back to my room?" I ignore the call for food for a moment, until I have my answer. He hesitates before nodding. "Why?"

"I told you that you didn't need to do that anymore. But I woke up and found you sitting there."

"…you were having a night terror, Kakarrot." He nods, he knows that he did.

"But you could have left…I…I noticed my tail had wrapped around your arm. I'm sorry…but you could have made it let go…" He shifts the tail, almost hiding it from me.

"…Kakarrot." I shake my head; he does not understand anything. Had I pulled on the tail, and woken him, it would have been a worse scene. "I'm going to go eat." I leave him there to go get the food that he had spoken of. There is in fact plates of food waiting for me, and there is enough to satisfy the hunger I have felt since the night before. "You ate?" I call to him, but there is only silence that I get back. I suppose that is an answer enough, and I begin to devour the food that is before me.

When the dishes are taken care of, I carefully more to go back to my room. I need to bathe, there has been a long time since I have managed to do just that. I see the younger sayian resting on the couch. He has nestled into the blanket that he was under before. Yet, he makes no implication if he is asleep or awake. I grunt. "Kakarrot, I'm going to bathe." He does not respond, so I simply move on to my room. However, I wonder if he is trying to avoid me now. If he does not want to bother me further after I have taken care of him. _Damn it._ I think to myself, making a small noise of discontentment. I wish that I was not bothered by such things, but I am. For some reason, I did not hate taking care of him as much as I thought I would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Okay, bare with me here. I know that something seems a little off with how Goku and Vegeta are currently acting. However, there is a reasoning for this that I will be getting into soon! So I apologize for how they are out of character, but know I will handle that soon.


	4. The Lesson on Mates

There is only one more week before we will land on Vegetasei when my Father calls the ship. He is sitting in the control room, alone and unbothered. _"My son_." He speaks and I nod to him, sitting down.

"What is it you have called me about, Father?" I question and he sighs. His tail twitches before neatly wrapping around his waist.

"You shall arrive soon, correct?"

I nod, glancing at the count down. "Within the week, Father." He nods briskly.

"Good, I will have a festival prepared for when you arrive. How is the other sayian that is on your ship?" I blink, before clearing my throat.

"He is feeling much better, Father. He still sleeps a lot from time to time, but that is to be expected I believe. However, his condition has not worsened since the first few days."

"That is good, I will leave a medical on reserve. When you arrive I will have proper garment prepared for you both. You can hem them at the time, if you need." I nod, moving my tail slightly. "But, I do have to ask you something else. What rank is this sayian? You have said he is strong but what family does he come from?"

I clear my throat; aware my response could change what my Father thinks of Kakarrot. "He is a third-class. However, he is the son of _Bardock_. I am sure you remember him." My Father blinks, before nodding his head.

"…of course I remember Bardock…" He sighs, looking at his hand for a moment. "I did not listen to his words when he said Frieeza would end us all…and you know what happened from there. Bardock is a powerful sayian despite his rank, he is one of our most powerful warriors…and one of the only to retain memories as a giant ape…" He looks back up at me. "His son then, I am guessing is even more powerful than his Father."

"Yes." I do not hesitate in my answer; I know Kakarrot is strong. I know that he would make my Father pleased if he saw his strength. "He is far more powerful than you and I could anticipate."

"And you say this with confidence." He thinks this over. "Then we will keep him in the palace."

"Father?" That had been my intention if anything, but I did not expect him to _agree_ so easily. Actually, I had not even been the one to suggest it. Then I cleared my throat. "I was actually going to purpose that idea to you. He does not know much of our culture and it would be best if he was able to stay with us. Besides, I have lived alongside him for ten long years now. I know him better than anyone else is, and I know his personality is not that of what our species happens to be used to."

"What are you referring to, my son?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at me.

"I am stating that he hit his head as a child, Father. Due to this he lost much about himself and our culture." I sigh a little, thinking over everything that has happened since I arrived on Earth that day. "He is a reliable warrior but he is not always true to his sayian instincts."

"I understand…" My Father pauses, thinking about what I have said. "Then yes, it is indeed the best idea to keep him within our palace. I shall call for Bardock and his family as well. They will be most pleased to find out their youngest son is returning." He pauses once more to think. "Have you found out what he is yet?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"To what are you referring to?"

"Vegeta," he sighs, "he must be a most powerful alpha or even a beta. You must know what he is, it will change the course of what I plan." I make a small noise of discontentment at that thought. I had never found out what Kakarrot was. Of course, the absence of the planet had much to do with the end of our way of life.

"I do not know. I believe he would be an alpha, but there is always that chance I suppose." Finding out won't be easy but I understand why it was brought up. I sigh, my tail giving a small twitch. "I will try and find out before we arrive, I understand the danger of if he is a beta." If that was true, Kakarrot would be the most powerful beta on the planet. That would be _unrivaled_ , and only the best mate would suffice in that case.

"Depending on what we find we may hold a tournament. That is, to find out exactly who _Kakarrot_ should mate with. If he is a beta we need only the strongest warrior to be his mate, and of course, they would have to stay with him in the palace." I don't know why my Father is bringing this up to me, or even making a big deal about it… So what if Kakarrot does not have a mate? So what if he should get one?

"No." I cannot stop myself from speaking, the thought… The mere thought of Kakarrot with someone else infuriates me for some unknown reason. I do not like the idea of him living in the palace with another man as his partner. I have known him for too long to agree so easily to something like that. _Besides_ , he only deserves the best as I am aware of. "Kakarrot will not be some _prize_ for a tournament, Father." I growl out the words, my eyes flashing. "He deserves better than that."

"Oh? Well how will we find him a mate then?" My Father muses. "If he turns out to be a beta we cannot simply let him leave the castle, someone _will_ claim him, and you know it my son."

"…fuck." I hiss, turning my head away from the screen. "I'm staying by my judgement. Kakarrot will find a mate but it will not be through a _tournament_."

"And you my son?" I freeze at the indication, turning my head back eventually. "You will need to ascend to the throne soon enough my son, you need a mate in order to do so. But I know you have no desire for such a thing…will I need to hold one for you?"

"That's not necessary." I'm not the one who spoke this time, the voice came from behind me… I turn my head to see Kakarrot walking up. He's wearing pants but no shirt, and I feel the light humiliation creep onto my face. My Father should not be seeing him half dressed, that is just indecent.

"Kakarrot!" I hiss, and he flinches.

"What-"

"Go put some clothes on!" He blinks, having expected something different from the look on his face.

"No, let him stay." I whip my head around to my Father, who watches us through the screen with amused eyes. "I'm interested to know what made him say that."

"But Father- "I stop myself and let out a sigh. There is no point in arguing with him. Kakarrot comes and sits down next to me.

"So, Kakarrot, why did you say that it is not necessary for my son to get a mate?" I cannot tell if my Father is angry or if he is just simply amused by the response.

Kakarrot scratches his head, frowning. "No, I wasn't saying no to that…" He trails off for a moment. "Vegeta gets grumpy when he doesn't have enough attention so a mate is good for him… But I think Vegeta can make his own decision. He may be proud from time to time but he knows when he likes someone…and if you just forced him to be with someone then I think he would go back to being angry all of the time. And that was never fun, for any of us…" He has been staring at nothing as he spoke, before bringing his eyes to my Father. My face is a light pink, both of rage and…I cannot identify the second emotion that I know is there. "See I mean… He deserves better than whoever wins a tournament for him. The people that would enter that would probably enter for some selfish reason about why they want to win… And I don't think that their reasons would be good for Vegeta…" Then he chewed on his lip, trying to finish his words. I'm not sure that I want him to, but my Father listens to him with intent. "In the end I think what makes him happy would be best. I don't know a lot about sayian culture or anything… But I can kind of guess that being happy isn't something that's common with marriages or I guess mating there… But…I was with someone I wasn't happy with and I really hated everything. There were times when I wanted to just give up because I didn't want to go back to that… So…I think maybe… If you let him choose someone he really cares about then it'll be better…" I am silent for a moment, looking at Kakarrot. I know what he is saying, and I cannot stop the movement of my hand to take his.

"Kakarrot." My Father hasn't spoken; I do not know his state for I have not looked at the screen. Kakarrot looks at me, blinking before smiling.

"But it's okay, right? I probably don't have to see her again so it'll be okay." He seems to understand that he may not get happiness on Vegetasei either. That because of his class something like that is just…not normal. "I can live with whatever comes now because of her. But…I don't think you should go through that." I squeeze his hand, biting at my lip. Kakarrot shouldn't be saying these things. The man I always see so happy looks so…defeated. And I don't like it. "You're a good person, Vegeta. And you've done a lot so you deserve it."

"Kakarrot s- "I can't stop him, the look in his eyes… I just. Something in me doesn't feel right about that sad look he's giving me.

"…then what about a proposition?" We both turn and look at my Father, who has this small _smirk_ on his face at this moment. I dread what he is about to say, but I motion for him to continue. One of my hands is still holding onto Kakarrot's but I hardly notice it. "You both say the other deserves the best they can get, something more than a tournament…so in that case… Find the other a mate."

"What?!" I stand up quickly, snatching my hand away from Kakarrot's. Kakarrot just sits there, staring at the screen. That wasn't nearly as bad as what I thought he would say but… "Father you have to be joking, finding a mate is- "

"Yes, but clearly you two think the other deserves only the best. If that is the case only a mate _approved_ by the other would be allowed, correct?"

"We have different tastes Father! That is just _nonsense_!" I don't mean to shout but…that idea is something I cannot agree with! At _all_.

He sighs, shaking his head at me. "I believe that it may be for the best, my son. If you two are only wanting the best for the other, it is the best solution."

I look at Kakarrot as he sits there silently. "Kakarrot say something!" He looks at me for a moment before biting down on his lip.

"I…I don't think it would work, like you say Vegeta…I don't think finding each other a mate is very productive…. we have different tastes you're right…and…different expectations for a mate…" He trails off before standing up. He looks…sad. I cannot fathom why that is the emotion on his face now of all times! He looks up at me and says one last thing before he leaves. "I don't think I could find someone for you, Vegeta. I just know you too well." He doesn't say goodbye, but he exits quickly back to his room. I know he will go sleep again for some time but…something about that response makes me feel hollow on the inside.

"…just as I thought." I turn to my Father, who sighs a little bit. "You are very dense my son, and it could be your undoing if you are not careful." I growl at his words.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"…I think you will have to figure it out for yourself. Keep in mind what I said...and even what that sayian just told you, my son. I bid you farewell until you contact me with his status." And he hangs up the line. I am left standing there, rage over coming me.

"Damn it all!" I hiss, throwing a punch at the wall. _What does that old man think he's doing! And_ _ **why**_ _did Kakarrot get such a look on his face!_ I bite my lip; I want answers but I know from how Kakarrot fled…that he does not intend to give me the answer I want. But, I'm going to try either way. I walk over to the door, knocking a few times. "Kakarrot, open this door." I growl a little bit, but stop knowing it will not help me in the end. He gives me no response and I feel the anger inside of me starting to boil up again. " _Kakarrot_." I growl, hoping he gets the damn message! He better open up, and let me in!

I don't know how long it takes for the door to open up, but he stands there and looks at me. "Yeah…?" He smiles weakly, his hair more of a mess than usual. I wonder what happened in that time span between him leaving and opening the door.

"…what did you mean earlier?" He blinks before he looks away a little bit.

"I…I think that's up to you to figure out." He murmured softly. "I said…I said all I wanted to say." He looks uneasy, like he doesn't want to talk to me right now. But…from his words I can guess that I'm right.

"Kakarrot." I stop him from closing the door, my eyes searching his for understanding… I determine that there is only one thing that I can really do for right now. "Kakarrot, okay, but we need to talk about something else… Come out here and we'll talk in front of the tv." I was still at a loss for why she provided the tv or how it even worked honestly, but I accepted it was Bulma's innovation. I sit down and look at Kakarrot expectantly. He slowly sits down next to me, looking at me. I clear my throat, not sure how to begin. "…so…Kakarrot you do not know much about our Sayian culture…" I trail off, letting the words gather in my mind before I dare to speak again.

"Yeah…" He rubs his head. "That's going to be a problem isn't it?" He says it softly, but we both know the answer.

"Yes, it will but that is not why we need to talk. On Earth there are no such roles as there are on Vegetasei."

"Roles? Are you meaning class roles... like how I'm a third class and you're a prince? Because you know those exist on Earth." He crosses his arms, trying to understand what I'm getting at. I sigh softly, shaking my head.

"No, Kakarrot, not those kinds." I sigh a little bit, looking at him. "These are more of…sexual roles." I clear my throat a little bit. "Roles to which we must adhere to depending on what…our bodies tell us." I'm not sure how else to explain it to him. I sigh, closing my eyes. "Alphas and beta, Kakarrot. Do you know what those are?" He pauses to think about it before slowly nodding.

"Alphas are in charge normally, right?" At least he understood that much…

"Yes, Kakarrot, you're right about that." He cleared his throat some. "And in our society it mostly applies to mates but typically the royal family _will_ be alphas." He shifted himself just a little bit. "It is seen as a disgrace if they are not…but anyways…" He sighed. "I still don't know what _you_ are, Kakarrot. And it is _important_ for us to find out if you are a beta."

"What do you mean?" He frowns a little bit and I sigh, shaking my head.

"Beta males are not common, Kakarrot. And the stronger a beta is, the _stronger_ the mate has to be. That creates some of the most powerful offspring of our planet…and due to the rarity of beta males, they are highly desired…to the point there is murder and pillaging in case of a particularly strong one."

"R-really?" He looks surprised, even though he knows the violent tendencies of our species. I sigh a little.

"Kakarrot, if _you_ turn out to be a beta…" I pause, thinking carefully. "We have to be extremely careful…there will be _many_ sayians that will desire you…and knowing they cannot have you would _aggravate_ them."

"I don't get why you seem to be so certain that I am." He frowns, looking at me. My tail swishes and I know I cannot give him an answer to that. "I mean, you don't know, right? So why are you so worried?" He frowns more.

"…normally when sayians have more than one child a beta is born. Often however, the betas were weak and they died soon after birth. Not many last, which is another reason they are weaker. I'll say this easily, normally after the first child a female or a beta will be born. To which we had more females than beta males they were the easiest to mate with. However, beta males are still far more desirable than the lesser…and since _Raditz_ was born first, it is more likely that you are a beta."

"So Raditz is an alpha…" He at least caught onto that much, but then frowns. "Is that why I was born with a low power level? I remember him mentioning how low it was…"

"…it is likely. Look, Kakarrot…If you are in fact a beta this is serious. That's why I'm telling you this…" I bite my lip. "I do not want some random sayian overpowering you and having his way with you."

"Eh? But I thought-"

"No, not like that Kakarrot. But when you go into heat it is likely that you will be weaker…it happens to betas…and…" I hesitate more, reaching to touch his tail. "I just have a very strong feeling that you're a beta." I give it a small stroke, not really thinking at the moment. He makes a noise, and my attention goes to his face. He looks just as shocked as I am. "…Kakarrot…" I say softly, looking at him. "…I do not want some sayian taking you away from me." He makes another noise, but this time at my words. "You have been my partner for so long now, that losing you would not be pleasurable… We will both mate but you will be safe in the castle… Away from the other sayians on the planet…somewhere where we can make sure no one will have their way with you…" I touch his cheek then, watching his eyes.

"Vegeta…" His eyes soften, and he leans forward a little. Our foreheads touch gently and he smiles at me. "I don't know where you get the idea that I will up and leave you…but I won't…" He murmurs it and I can tell he is sincere. "Vegeta…" He repeats my name again, a hand touching my cheek softly. "I…" He pauses for a minute. "I have something to ask you…"

"…yes Kakarrot?" I murmur, my mind is lost in this moment. I don't know why but my heart is beating fast, a hope in my chest. He blushes a little bit, glancing away for just a moment…

"What if…what if I want to be your mate…will…will you allow that?" He closes his eyes tightly. I don't know what I expected but my heart aches at this. Kakarrot looks so scared that I'm going to say no, but I don't even know what to say.

"Kakarrot…" I whisper softly, before closing my eyes. My mind reels at the thought, but I know what I want to say… I _know_ what I am feeling right now. "Kakarrot…" I look at him then, and he is scared. Kakarrot fears my answer as he fears it will be for the worse. "I…" I notice something else first, reaching my arms to grab the male in front of me. He makes a soft sound, before letting me hold onto him. "Kakarrot..." I don't know how I didn't see it before, but it's there…staring me in the face. A scar on his neck that looks as if someone tried to cut his head off. He notices my gaze and he turns his head away from me. He looks frightened by this notion. "What is this?" I whisper, touching his neck gently… Just running the tips of my fingers along the mark.

"It's nothing." He says it softly but quickly.

"You were trying to hide it." I reason gently, after all I don't recall seeing it before.

"Vegeta, it's nothing…" He says softly, biting his lip. He's scared, more than earlier. I move my head to his shoulder, gazing at the scar there. It's not old, I can tell that much by just looking at it.

"Oh Kakarrot…" I sigh, I cannot recall a time I was this gentle with anyone. "Why don't we rest for a time?" I murmur, not wanting to detach myself from him. We will figure everything out at a later date, and I want to find out what happened to him… I know he wants to hide it but I do not want him to be scared of telling me these things. Perhaps he fears what I will do when I find out.

"Will you not give me an answer?" He whispers and I sigh, closing my eyes a little.

"I feel as if my want to lay with you is answer enough for now…so shall we go lay down? I know you still need your rest as well."

"…alright." He says softly, moving to stand up, lifting my body up as well. He gets the message that I do not wish to be detached from him just yet. He smiles a little bit, starting to head for my bedroom. I blink, looking up at him. "You spent a lot of time in my room, so I think it's my turn to return the favor." He smiles a little bit, he trusts me. He trusts me just a little too much… But, that is okay… For now, I know that he is safe with me and that I will not allow anything to happen to him. I cannot promise Kakarrot we will mate, but I know that… I would not mind it. Perhaps it is because we have been together for so long… We have seen each other often over the years and it has become a normality. My Father will want to know his status before I can promise anything… Yet, that isn't even what I worry about now. That mark on his neck, he had been hiding it from me for who knows how long… And it is not an older scar. Only meaning that it had to happen within the last year at the very most… I want to know why it is there and how he got it… It will not be something I will enjoy, but I know that something bad is the cause of that wound…

Kakarrot lays down with me, holding my body tight to his. I shift just enough to get comfortable before closing my eyes. I can worry about that tomorrow. For now all I need to worry about is staying in the arms of the other man in this bed.


	5. Apologizes & Words

Guys. I promise I haven't abandoned this story. I promise that I will keep writing. I have been writing it for a while now, I've been trying to finish it. But life keeps getting in the way and now. Now I want to break my silence because my entire world was just shattered. 

 

You know everything was going great. I was getting things done since my summer class load isn't as bad this half. I was getting things going and I was getting this chapter wrote. Everything. I was doing great. Then, I woke up on the 20th of July to the news that Chester Bennington had ended his life. And I just wanna say that I think I broke. I'm not really sure at this point in time but... It's hard right now. Honestly I can't really keep it together. I was one of those kids that used his music as an outlet, something I listened to when I just...needed to. When I needed something to assure me everything was okay. As weird as that may sound, this man has touched the hearts of millions of people with his music. He saved  _lives_ with his music. And I was one of those people. He saved my life with his music, and today I still need his music. 

 

When I was a kid...I lost the two most important people in my life in a span of less than 6 months, one of them being my Mother. I am telling you all this because, you deserve an explanation for me not getting to any of my stories honestly. But, it seems every time that something is going well for me something terrible happens. And, I want to tell you that Depression is real. It's scary, it gets in the mind, and it really fucks a person up. Especially when they suffer for years without help and only people that don't believe in mental illness filling their lives. 

 

Chester got help. Chester had help. He had it for years, and so many people knew he struggled. But when you...when you get into that dark place... Sometimes you just can't get out of it. Sometimes the world literally shatters and no one is there. Or you just...you can't think that anyone is there. For the love of everything you cannot get yourself out of this terribly scary place and keep going.

 

...but I want you all to know, that I may just be an author of a story you read, but I will fucking be here for you if you need me. Message me. I don't care who you are or what is going on. Message me and I will TALK TO YOU. Sometimes all I want is for one fucking person to listen to me when I cry for help. Sometimes that is all someone needs. So if you need that person and you have no one else, or even if you just want to. Message me. Don't be afraid to. I will talk to you. I will help you the best that I can. Or call the suicide hotline,  _please_.  ** _Please_**. This dark place is scary and it's hard to leave when you fall in, and sometimes it threatens to consume me too. I have never once cut myself, it is not all about that. It is...the feeling of someone screaming at you, beating at you in your own  ** _head_**. Telling you terrible things that just...it hurts, and it's your  _own_ voice. Not someone else screaming at you. But feelings that you make yourself feel, but it's so hard not to feel that way. It's so hard to control and it's  ** _scary_**. So just...just do something please guys. Please.

 

When I start to feel better, when I can...actually function again and stop honestly crying a lot then I will be able to write this and post it again. I promise. I don't know how long it will take but...I just, I need a little more time. I am sorry everyone. I am sorry that it has taken forever. And I'm sorry it will take a little more...I just, I need a little bit of time to take all of this. I love you all and I appreciate that you read my story. People who support my stories are the reason I can keep writing them, and it honestly makes me feel better. But right now, right now I think I just need a chance to process and grieve in my own right. I have tried writing for these last three days since Chester passed and...I can't get more than a few sentences down before just needing a moment to calm down. I don't know, it's hard. It's really hard... But I will get back to this, I promise.

 

And again, if you need someone...you can turn to me in my PM box. Even though you don't know me, I will listen. I will always listen.

 

**_"Who cares if one more light goes out...?_ **

 

**_Well I do..."_ **


End file.
